Escape from the Darkness
by RandomnessFTW
Summary: Yomi is possessed by Dark Master. Xion meets her. The flame glows for a longing and the two keyblades glint in the frail light.


The two girls were in darkness. Just floating around, nothing else they can do. One controlled by a force, and one hanging on strings.

_"Who are you?"_

_"It doesn't matter. All I am and ever was… doesn't exist."_

_"Why? What happened to you?"_

_"I was nothing but a puppet. Now, I'm fragment of memories. I wonder… If I didn't make that choice… What would have happened?"_

_"That choice?"_

_"It doesn't matter now. I can't take it back. Now, who are you?"_

_"I-I do not know."_

_"Your heart. Look inside of it, and you'll find yourself."_

_"My heart is confused with so many emotions. I can't find myself. All I know is a girl. A girl who abandoned me… And it makes my heart break to only see that. I know she is important to me, somehow. That is what makes it hurt more."_

_The girl, the so-called puppet, takes off the hood she is wearing. Short black hair falls down, and ocean blue eyes look at the confused girl._

_"Your heart is covered in darkness. You can fight it, because you're stronger than me."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"I had two best friends. They meant everything to me. We'd go to that clock tower and sit there eating sea-salt ice cream. One of them, Roxas, he didn't know I was a replica of him. Someone who was made just to do things to people's will."_

_"A puppet…"_

_"Yes. I was a puppet. Being made to drain Roxas's power and eventually make him cease to exist. I couldn't do that. He was my friend. Being with him and Axel… they made me feel like I had a heart."_

_"You do not have a heart?"_

_"Well, not one that you need to survive with. Rather... one you use to feel emotions with. That's what I lack."_

_"And what was that choice you made? The one you wish you could have changed?"_

_"I had the memories of someone important. And I had the choice of returning those memories to that person, or trying to escape."_

_"Escape?"_

_"Escape from the darkness that would cloud me."_

The girl with the one memory looks aside. She knew she would have to escape from the darkness covering her heart. If she doesn't, she knows the darkness would take over her and she would never see Mato again. Mato. That name… it seemed familiar.

_"Mato…"_

_"Who's that?"_

_"I don't know… I think it might be that girl. The girl who abandoned me…"_

_"Want to rest?"_

_"How would we even? And I need to think about it."_

_"Don't think too hard on it. Just let it flow. Close your eyes, and clear your head."_

_"Clear my head?"_

It sounded easier than it seemed. Too many things were running through her mind. Was Mato really that girl? Who was she? And why did she get the feeling of battling inside and outside of her?

_"It just hurts too much…"_

_"Why does it hurt?"_

_"She was with someone else. Always with that other girl and eventually forgot about me…"_

_"And what do you think she's doing now?"_

_"Huh?"_

She looks up at the puppet.

_"She's your friend, isn't she? She would be looking for you; trying her best to find you; do everything she can just do see could see you again, even for a little while. Wouldn't she?"_

_"I… I do not know."_

The girl breaks into tears. They roll down her face. The puppet shows signs of concern in her eyes, but doesn't do anything. Just standing there, watching her.

_"She must be a horrible friend if she won't even look for you."_

_"…!"_

She wipes her tears away and stands up.

_"Don't you dare insult Mato!"_

A small light shines throughout the darkness. A blue tint glows from the small light.

_"Good job. You lasted long enough. Let's go."_

_"Go?"_

_"Towards the light, of course. Do you want to see Mato again?"_

_"O-Of course! What kind of person do you take me for?"_

_"No, I just thought you would want to go back."_

_"Okay! Let's get going!"_

_"Wait. You can't go too fast, all right? The light will disappear."_

_"Alright."_

The duo walks through the darkness. The small taps of their shoes slice from beginning to end of the darkness.

_"What will happen to you? Once I'm gone, what will you do?"_

_"I'm looking for beach. It's dark, like here, but it's not just an empty space. There's some rocks, and you can always see the moon."_

_"But not the sunset, huh?"_

_"Yeah… not the sunset."_

They reach the cerulean flame. It's flickering with a longing light.

_"Will you be okay?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Could I… know your name? I want to thank you properly."_

_"…Just call me XIV."_

_"Alright, but if we meet again…"_

She smiles truly to the puppet for the first time in the abyss.

_"You have to tell me your name, okay?"_

_"Okay. I'll see you around, Yomi."_

_"Wait, how do you know my name?"_

_"I know some stuff."_

The puppet smiles as well. She pushes her into the flame.

_"Now, go. Before you turn into a pawn of him."_

Yomi wondered what she meant as she walked through the portal. Xion puts her hood back on, and walks backward before falling.

_"I guess this is just my birth my sleep?"_

* * *

><p>This is pretty random, I just found it. I realized I never wrote the last... 3 sentences. And so I did, and here this is.<p> 


End file.
